Beach City High
by iceheart95
Summary: A sweet, romantic and slightly sexually telling of Jaspidot in high school
1. Chapter 1

**Due to recent events I'm now a huge jaspidot fan. And the school AU has lit my inner fan fire. So please bear with me. Let it be known that this is an AU and is too my own liking so I will try to put all the charters I can but I'm going to focus on Jasper and Peridot so if I don't focus on the others don't hate me. Also I decided to go the uniform route because Peridot and Lapis were so cute and I'm trash.**

**Also their human I will not mess with the designs as much as I can but I might have to.**

_Our story begins in a place called Beach City high, a high school that has become a haven for the gifted and delinquents alike. The school is run by the beloved Miss Rose Quarts, whose compassion and understanding have won the hearts of many students. But our story revolves around a yo_

_ung little nerd with a love of tech and a distaste of people, and the big bad jock who everybody fears who ends up with a crush. Will these two find love or heartache? Read and find out._

**_NOTES:_** _Rose Quarts believes in individuality so she encourages the students to change their uniforms to their own designs so long as it stays within regulation. This means as long as they stay true to the common sailor design their welcome to change the color, the skirt length for girls and the pant's length for boys, also their free to do things like bedazzle it or embroidery it. Everybody has some sort of unique flair added to their design, so all the uniforms are a little different._

_For example: Peridot (age: 16) stayed true to the simplistic design but changed most of the accessories to a green to match her glasses, her skirt is a little longer till it reached the top of her knees._

_Lapis (age: 16) has the common short skirt but instead of green she went with a deep blue and even got a skirt with ocean waves dyed at the bottom of it. She has tiny light blue whales at the end of her neckerchief._

_Jasper (age: 17) on the other hand usually wears a gakuran uniform with a red undershirt and all the buttons undone, though mostly used by boys Jasper got permission from Rose because she refused to wear a skirt saying it was stupid. Rose let's her on the condition on massive school events she had to wear a girl uniform which has been tailored to fit her large body but the skirt is much longer, reaching her ankles.(Rose literally had to fight Jasper to get her to do this.)_

For anybody with questions on where I get my info here's a link.

wiki/Japanese_school_uniform


	2. Another day

_Ch. 1 Another day _

_Peridot's P.O.V._

Peridot glanced out the window of her 2nd period class and sighed as she tapped her pencil against the sketch pad in her hands. It was a nice hot day outside but her mind was occupied with how stupid this class is, if she didn't need it to pass the semester she'd never have taken it. Normally she didn't mind this class because she used it to draw up designs for her future creations but today the teacher had the doing 'still-life' drawings of an object in the room. Didn't matter what it was but it couldn't be something they thought of or they wouldn't get credit. When it came to the intricate workings of a microchip or a large scale model of one of her designs she has to admit she was pretty good but she could barley doodle anything else, her only friend Lapis said it because nothing else interested her. Peridot grumbled as she glanced over to Lapis to see how she was faring, her friend had propped herself up against the window and was most likely drawing the birds outside. Glancing at the teacher who was busy with another student Peridot picked up her chair and settled next to Lapis.

"You know she means it when said 'in the room', you're going to get in trouble again." Lapis smiled at Peridot and showed her the drawling. She did indeed drew the birds but she had also draw the tree and everything else outside but it seemed blurry and Peridot saw that she had also sketched a frame around it.

"The window is technically inside the classroom, it just shows more than anything else in the room." Lapis smiled at Peridot's 'really?' look. "If you want I could draw you instead. Your hair is always fun to doodle." This had the desired effect Lapis sought, her friend gave her a surly look and a hand went up to push her green tinted glasses higher on her face. Peridot had really thick blonde hair she hated, last year she cut it short to about her chin but she couldn't do anything about the thickness so it poofed out into a sort of triangle shape.

"Shut up." Was all Peridot could respond with as Lapis smiled. Really that girl could get on her nerves.

"What did you draw?" Lapis strained her neck in an attempt to see Peridot's drawing but was disappointed to see only white. "Perry the teacher gave you a C the last time you gave an all white sheet back, and I don't' think she'll go for you drawing the air again." Rolling her eyes Peridot glanced around and decided to draw the book case. Easy enough and as a bonus she would get a passing grade.

The rest of the class went on in relative silence as both girls finished and handed in their work, chatting for a few minutes about whatever came to mind (Lapis wanted to go swimming in the ocean again, Peridot didn't) till the bell rang for the change of class. Peridot waved goodbye to Lapis who went to her English class while she went to the advanced trigonometry class. She was the youngest person being a year younger than everybody but she took it all in stride. She loved math, the numbers either worked or they didn't no muss, no fuss, she didn't understand why others had such a hard time with it. After this she had computer programming, a special class that you had to be selected for and she couldn't wait. After that it was 5th period her and Lapis had lunch together and the rest of the day as such. As the teacher wrote the problems on the board she was quite to answer them enjoying the rhythm and ease of the numbers.

_Jaspers P.O.V._

_'Ugh. Stupid English class.'_ A large girl rested her head on top of the desk that seemed way too small for her. Her long wild white-blonde hair spreading out over her hiding her face and a large portion of her back, lifting her head up to see the teacher greet them and take attendance she blew a piece of bang that was in front of her. The teacher Mister something or other had began asking if anybody had any questions about last night's homework before they get started. They had to read this book called 'The age of innocence' or something and only one person raised a hand.

"Sir, how come Archer is trying to convince the countess to stay with her husband but earlier in the book he claims that women should be as free as men to do as they please? Is he going back on what he said about disliking the double standards?"

"Very good question Miss. Lazuli well you see-."

Jasper head hits her desk again, god what a nerd though everybody in the room did appreciated the fact that the tech wouldn't start the lesson for a while. Still Jasper couldn't understand why anybody would want to read something that's completely outdated. Sitting up she placed her chin in her hand and pulled out the 'Runners world' magazine she got the other day and started to skim the pages. She knew the teacher wouldn't call on her, he was too afraid. In fact a lot of teachers and students alike are afraid of jasper, being she was much larger than most of them. It didn't help that she had a rep for getting into fights and being, well… Cruel would be a nice way of saying it.

Jasper was in the boxing club and she stood in when the football team needed a substitute her height alone was impressive, but spending hours in the gym and on the track had given her a body most men envy while most girls couldn't even fathom how she did it. Jasper glanced at the clock, only a few more minutes to go. The teacher was packing up everything when the nerd from before raised her hand.

"Mister Wilkins, what should we do for homework tonight?' Jaspers eyes widened. Did she just give us all homework?

"Thank you for reminding me Lapis!" She did. She gave us homework. She gave **me** homework! What the hell is with her?! Jasper knew that everybody was probably giving the girl the stink eye but Jasper knew they wouldn't do anything other than whine about it to their friends. It pissed the large girl off to see the smaller teen unaffected by the stare of death she was giving to the back of her head. She was actually humming as she wrote down the assignment she had inadvertently given everybody.

The bell rang and everybody left mumbling quiet curses at Lapis but left behind the merrily skipping girl oblivious to what she had done. Jasper got her stuff and stocked off towards her next class, if she did something like this again Jasper would have to get her back.


	3. Chapter 3 Lunch time

_Ch. 2 Lunchtime_

"Peridot! Over here!" Lapis waved to the girl from her sit on the cafeteria bench her green friend made her way over after catching sight of the tan girls flailing hands. "Its spaghetti day and you know I can't eat without my buddy, so don't make me wait so long." Peridot sat down next to the smiling girl sighing at her friend.

"You can start without me; in fact it would be nice to have your mouth full before you see my lunch." Lapis frowned as she looked at Peridot's poor excuse for a lunch.

"Really Perry, Who gets salad over pasta? You're so weird sometimes even I'm shocked." Twirling her meal on her fork she stuck a large amount in her mouth to show Peridot what she was missing, a small portion hitting her chin instead causing Peridot to laugh.

"At least I remember napkins every time it's spaghetti day." Handing Lapis some of napkins she got because indeed Lapis had forgone getting herself some in her excitement over her lunch. Taking them begrudgingly while glaring at her smartass of a friend, Lapis wiped her chin and looked again at Peridot's lunch. It was just some wilted lettuce leaves, a dried up tomato and hard looking croutons, Lapis knew Perry never had much of an appetite but she would often worry about her not eating enough. In fact if they were not roommates in the student dorms Lapis would think that Peridot survived though photosynthesis alone.

"Fine, fine, Miss. 'impeccable memory' I do tend to forget things but that's why I need you, to make sure I get my napkins and I make sure you eat something besides that." Poking at the salad with her fork Peridot frowned.

"Salad is good for you. They teach you that in kindergarten, so I don't see what the problem is." Peridot saw no wrong with her lunch it was healthy and light, perfect for her. Lapis smiled as she took an apple from her tray.

"Here eat this at least, you need substance." Peridot took the apple still frowning. "And you can have a cupcake from my pack." Lapis pulled out a pair of cupcakes from her side bag. Peridot smiled at the thought of all the sweets she knew Lapis had in there. Lapis was known for having food stored everywhere in case somebody got hungry, mostly when she got hungry. Agreeing to her friend's request she bit into the apple as Lapis discuss her classes and her clubs (swimming and chorus).

Around this time Jasper entered the cafeteria and grabbed her lunch, sitting down a table away from Lapis and Peridot. The girls had their backs to the larger girl and Jasper didn't notice them until she heard lapis laugh. She glanced upwards recognizing the homework chick from her English class. She sighed and went back to eating not even bothering to listen to what she was laughing about. Jasper was starved and wasn't in the mood to instill the fear of her in the dork who gave them homework. Chowing down she didn't notice when Lapis twirled the whole of her lunch and stuck a fork though a meatball making a very large pasta ball on her utensil. She didn't see her poke the girl next to her with it; she didn't see Peridot push lapis hand away causing Lapis to fling her entire lunch directly at Jasper's face. She did feel when a large amount of pasta, a meatball and a plastic fork hit her square in the face though.

Lapis turned a smile still on her face to see where her creature of goodness had landed only to go pale at the sight of jasper. Pasta sauce still on her surprised face as her amber eyes looked up to see Lapis with sauce all over her hands. Surprise quickly turned to anger and her amber eyes narrowed and she stood. Nobody in the cafeteria had taken notice yet of the scariest girl staking her way over to a now trembling Lapis and a surprised Peridot.

"Well now, if it isn't the goody two shoes from English. You know I could forgive the homework thing seeing how you're just a nerd but this." Jasper pointed to her face red all over it. "This is basically saying 'please come hit me' and it is a shame not to."

"S-s-soo-rry, I di-didn't mean t-t-to-o." Lapis was terrified of the girl who was twice her size, she really didn't mean to. Peridot saw Lapis shake and stutter and couldn't take it.

"She is sorry it was an accident." Jasper finally looked at Peridot, and smirked. The short girl seemed nervous but she didn't waver as she got in front of Lapis. "How about you go back to your lunch and we'll get you something to clean up with, that sound fair?" Jasper was slightly impressed by the cool demeanor the blonde one put on but still mad about the homework and this was just icing on the cake.

Peridot sense that the towering giant in front of her wouldn't go for her idea, instead of waiting for a response she glanced around and saw some people glancing at them. Everybody in school knew about Jaspers temper and where waiting to see what would happen. But Peridot saw her saving grace. Just a few table's away sat the 'crystal gems' as they called themselves. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl where principal Quart's little sisters and none of them had seen what was happening. What she did see was Amethyst getting another one of Pearl's infamous lectures looking extremely bored. Perfect.

"No dice." Jasper stated a wide grin stretching across her face. "It seems nether of you understa-" before Jasper could finish Peridot behind Lapis to grab the cupcakes her friend had brought out early. Jumping up on the bench, she took a deep breath.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Shoving a cupcake right into Jasper's eyes, Amethyst hearing this grabbed her own tray and threw it at Pearl who ducked, causing it to hit the person behind them who retaliated with their own gobs of food. Within moments the whole cafeteria was in an up roar and Peridot jumped down and grabbed Lapis's arm and hauled her out of there.

Jasper stunned by what happened wiped the cupcake from her eye's only to be hit in the back of the head with another load of spaghetti. Being as large of she was she was an easy target; this didn't help as she began looking for the two people she had been threatening just a second ago.

"Where are they?!" Jasper didn't see the two girls's ducking under the tables as the heading for the doors. She did see them as they ran out of them, but before she could follow she was hit in the face with salad dressing making unable to see again.

"RRRRAAAAAAA!" Jasper was furious. She knew she had to get even, not only with Lapis but with the glasses wearing one as well.

OUTSIDE

Peridot and Lapis breathed heavily against the wall, from the run and the fear that had consumed them they were pretty tired.

"Peridot that was incredible." Lapis smiled as she got her breath back. "You just saved me from a world of pain."

"Don't thank me yet, she'll be back and this time she'll be after us both." Lapis frowned because she knew Peridot was right. "Also." Lapis looked Peridot who was smiling smugly. "That was your cupcake I shoved in her face." Holding up the other one in triumph she took a bite. Lapis looked at her and couldn't help but hold her sides as she started to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4 The plan

_Ch 3; The plan_

**BACK AT THE DORMS LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Okay so what do we do now?" Lapis rolled on her back as she looked at Peridot who was hunched over the computer their room had. "We just pissed off one of the scariest people at school, not to mention probably the biggest. What's our survival rate look like?" Peridot continued to type as she answered.

"20 to 30% and that's being optimistic." Lapis groaned as she got up and grabbed a pillow.

"We are so dead, so very dead. It's not fair Peridot, I like living." Sitting up with her back against the wall she buried her head in the pillow. "I didn't mean to do it." Voice muffled she continued on. "What did she mean by the homework thing, and she said something about English class... " Her head shot up. "OH GOD SHE'S IN MY ENGLISH CLASS!" Peridot finally turned.

"What happened in English?" Lapis flushed a little.

"Well you know how where reading 'the age of innocence' and how I'm a sap for ancient books?" Peridot nodded, Lapis loved old authors she had all the Agatha Christie novels, Aesop's fables, all the brothers Grimm books, as well as work by both of the Bronte sisters, in their dorm room alone. Her friend was quite the Shakespearian with literature.

"I don't see how that could be a problem, unless you went on a rant about how modern books are the same dribble repeated over and over _again._" Peridot was met with a pillow to the face.

"They are! Anyway, at the end of class the teacher didn't really give us instructions about homework so I asked." Peridot raised an eyebrow a little happy her friend had remembered something so important, but still not seeing the problem.

"And I might of given everybody homework in the process." Realization dawned on Peridot when she put the pieces together.

"So you gave your class which is filled with ignorant buffoons extra work." Peridot sighed. "I can see where this would anger most people, but it's nothing to get upset over. In fact your classmates should have asked as well." Lapis smiled softly at Peridot's words. She knew the girl in front of her was an over worker when it came to things like schoolwork and at moments like this she was glad to have somebody who wouldn't' criticize her for her enthusiastic love of reading. She frowned again when she remembered that the psychotic classmate was indeed her classmate in English.

"Oh god she'll kill me tomorrow during class I know she will." Peridot turned to the computer and tapped away a few more times.

"Got it." Almost hearing the grin Peridot wore, Lapis got up from her perch and walked over to stand behind Peridot's shoulder.

"Got what?" Glancing at the screen she saw a picture of her future murderer along with her complete recorded and information of her classes. "What's this? Peridot did you hack the school network, _again._" Lapis couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice but the girl at the console paid her no mind.

Peridot began to copy down the classes of a certain white haired girl named Jasper, making sure to include her absent rate for each class, which classes she did well in, her favorite school activities, as well as her status among the teachers. After she complied all she needed, she began comparing Jasper's schedule to Lapis and her own she showed a completed chart to Lapis.

"Alright then, considering she gets at least a C in most of her classes it's safe to assume she's not a moron, and won't attempt to attack us if there is an authority figure around. She has an English class with you and we all seem to share a gym class on Wednesdays, but she's usually in the boys section so no worry's there unless the instructor for the day wants us to play dodge ball. It's during our free period that we have to be wary, that is one entire hour of free time that is usually unsupervised." Peridot began to form tactics in her mind as lapis looked over the spread sheet.

"What about the clubs? If she won't come after us with a teacher there then I guess I'm safe with swim class and chorus but what about you?" When Peridot gave her a quizzical look Lapis decide to clarify. "Perry you're in the robotics club, and everybody knows you're the only one who actually goes to that. Everybody else just skips or are only members on paper. Heck most of the time even Mr. Universe doesn't show, you'll be all alone." Lapis had a great Point.

The robotics club was something she started as a freshman with the hopes of meeting people with the same interest as well as being free to experiment to her heart's content. It was a good plan in her opinion, but the rest of the school saw it as a stupid way to get extra credit. Mr. Universe was the music teacher and he only became the instructor as a request from his wife, the principal Rose Quarts who wanted to give Peridot a place of her own to work. She took the paper with the information on it back from Lapis.

"Your right that is a problem. But she also has clubs believe it or not, boxing and… football? Well seems she's an improve player but she has played a lot of games over the last two years, won a lot too. It doesn't seem she'll have a lot of free time." Peridot knew she would have to think of something if jasper did show up there. But she'll deal with that later.

"As they say the best offense is a good defense." Peridot assured Lapis. "After a while she should properly start to get bored and leave us alone. But let's discuss strategies, it's Friday tomorrow and if we pack our lunch and stay light on our feet, we'll be fine. Are you babysitting Steven this weekend?" Lapis was pretty close with the son of Principal Quarts often watching him when her sisters weren't available.

"Yeah I'm taking him and his friend Connie to the new aquarium this Saturday and Sunday I'm going into town to do dance rehearsal with pearl."

"Why don't you ask Garnet to come and bring Ruby and Sapphire along on Saturday to be safe, and I'm positive Jasper would never go into the town's theater so you should be fine all weekend." She might not like them that much but nobody messed with the crystal gems. Especially Garnet.

"And what about Monday?" Peridot thought it though.

"Same as tomorrow lay low, but if we should have to face her let's stick to these basic plans." Going over to her own bed Peridot kneeled down and retrieved a white board and a marker from under the bed and hung it on the wall and began to write.

**1.****STICK CLOSE TO GROUPS AND TEACHERS**

**2.****STAY TOGETHER TO INCREASE CHANCE OF ESCAPE IF CONFRONTED**

**3.****IF ALL ELSE FAILS HAUL ASS**

"Haul ass? Really?" Lapis frowned when she read the third rule.

"Hasn't failed me yet. Anyway it best if we sleep, long day ahead of us tomorrow." Peridot put the marker down on the desk and shut down the computer making sure to leave behind no trace she was on the official school records. She had already gotten in huge trouble before for messing with the school system and she didn't want a repeat of what happened in middle school.

"Your right." Lapis settled down into her bed. "Night, Peridot."

"Goodnight Lapis." Turning off the lamp she laid in her bed. Dozens of plans already forming on how to deal with the newest bully.

"Perry?" Lapis called.

"Yeah Lapis?"

"Thank you. For today." Peridot smiled.

"No problem." Both girls gave themselves a quiet smile just happy to have the other.

"Perry?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you remember to brush your teeth?" Peridot frowned, as she got up and made her way into the dorms bathroom, knowing Lapis was giggling the entire time she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5 Ultimate Distraction

_Ch 4 Ultimate Distraction _

Friday went happened just as Peridot predicted, Jasper was indeed looking for them, but stuck to places where she thought the two would be such as the cafeteria or the library. Feigning a headache Lapis got out of English a few minutes early to give herself a head start. For lunch the girls hid behind the school, somewhere not even the delinquents hang out. By the end of the day they had successfully avoided Jasper, and were free for the weekend. Peridot was met with a humming Lapis who was literally skipping for joy, shoes already off and they weren't outside the school gate yet.

"Garnet, thought it would be great idea to take all four kids for tomorrow. Turns out Sapphire and Ruby really wanted to go but Garnet couldn't get tickets in time. Thank god I got that premium membership pass." Lapis sprung for that pass the moment she heard about the aquarium, overjoyed that others would learn more about her beloved ocean.

"Good, do you have any money for lunch?" Peridot keep her signature frown plastered on as lapis twirled around her ending up in front of her walking backwards.

"Of course I do, you know I've been saving for this opening. Ooohhhh I can't wait." Lapis did another twirl.

Before Peridot could reminder her that she wasn't allowed to take anything _living_ home with her, something caught the back of her collar. Peridot didn't know what had grabbed her but from lapis terrified expression, the feel of really large fingers pressing into the back of her neck, and the fact she got jerked back pretty dam hard was any indication. Jasper had caught them.

"Sneaky little fucks aren't cha?" Jasper growled out. She yanked Peridot to her side as Lapis was frozen in place. "Shall we continue where we left off?" From what Peridot could see both of her fists seemed to tighten. Peridot knew where this was going; Jasper would drag them off into a shadowy corner of the school and probably make it so they couldn't walk without limping for a week. Glancing around she knew that most of their classmates were giving them a wide berth to avoid looking like they were helping them and not be indicated as Jasper's next victim. She knew that Lapis wouldn't leave her alone with Jasper. God she wished her friend was far less loyal right now.

_'Think, Peridot. No teachers around and none of these jerks will help.'_ Jasper had begun to drag her Lapis following completely silent. _'What's her weakness? From the reports she's vain, competitive, and from what I know from asking around she likes to toy around with her toys before delivering punishment.'_ That gave Peridot an idea. Still being dragged by the back of her neck, she formulated a plan.

Then she started to laugh.

This made Jasper stop as she looked at the girl she held in her vice-like grip. It was a soft chuckling at first but pretty soon she was laughing so hard that if it wasn't for Jasper's grip on her she was sure the girl would be on the ground clenching her sides from laughing so hard. Jasper's face morphed into one of confusion as she stopped walking in favor of staring at the top of the blonde one's head.

"What's wrong with you?" Jasper asked as Peridot continued to laugh Lapis didn't know what was happening; maybe Peridot lost her sense of reason out of fright. It took a moment for Peridot to stop with her giggling but after a minute she finally stops and took a breather.

"You done?" Jerking the smaller girl around to come face to face with her, Jasper was surprised when she was met with a bored expression on the girl she was about to 'teach a lesson'. Instead of a fearful look or one of acceptance for the fate, Peridot looked her straight in the eyes as if she wasn't terrifying.

"Really now, from what I heard who made these things fun. Instead you're just another carbon copy of every other stupid bitch with two much time on her hands. Or would you prefer to be compared with a moronic jock whose dick matches their pea sized brain." Jasper was dumbfounded as the girl spoke.

"Well then by all means let's go!" Peridot broke free of Jasper's slackened grip and proceeded to where she was being dragged to in the first place. "What are you waiting for? I'd rather get this over with, if you're not going to make it fun." Jasper broke out of the shock that griped her and growled out an angry noise.

"What do you mean I don't make it fun? It's fun enough for me." Jasper was a little stunned by the small girl, but she never let it show.

"Yes, but it'll get boring quick won't it? Everybody does the whole scary, 'rawr I'm going to kill you' act. Very few know how to instill real fear. The fear that makes a person sweat years later from hearing your name, still giving them nightmares and forever damning them to a half life forever hiding from you." Peridot gave out a sigh as if she mourned for the lack of such psychological dominance. Lapis who was afraid and now confused keep switching her eyes from Jasper to Peridot.

_'What are you doing? Trying to piss her off more!? Shut up Peridot!'_ Lapis failed to send this thought telepathically. Jasper on the other hand didn't even notice Lapis anymore, completely focused on the girl who was tapping her foot in impatience.

"Well I'm waiting." Jasper waited to hit her so bad, but the girl had caught her attention.

"Alright then, if you're so bored why don't we make it fun?" Before Jasper could grab her again a look of delight crossed Peridot's face.

"I know, how about a game then?" Again completely surprising Lapis and Jasper, Peridot smiled sweetly at Jasper.

"Starting next week on Monday, me and lapis will be on the constant run from you and trust me we would drop our guards again. And you'll hunt us all week until Friday and if we manage to avoid you all week until the next Friday then you'll promise not to hunt us again." Before Jasper could argue Peridot continued the game plan. "**But** if you catch us then we'll be your servant's until graduation." Jasper paused, thinking this over. She knew that catching them would be no problem, plus she would have people to mess with for the rest of the year. Lapis was staring at Peridot with a 'you've gone off the deep end look' and again trying to get her friend to shut up.

Jasper grinned a huge predatory smile, leaving Peridot to wonder if she sharpened them or something because no normal human should have a mouth full of natural razors. Jasper was excited to have something to pass the time. And she was interested in the little lady before her, rare was it somebody was so… fun.

"What's your name?" Without missing a beat Peridot looked back to her eyes adopting a bored expression.

"Peridot. My name is Peridot. Do we have a bet?" Sticking out her hand for Jasper, she heard a deep sound that seems to rise from the ground. Jasper was chuckling now, grasping the tiny hand completely shrouding it with her own.

"I'll take your bet, _Peridot._ See you Monday." Waving behind her as she made her way out the gate her smile seemed to be ever growing. After she was gone for a few minutes Peridots legs gave out as she took in a deep breath.

"Peridot, what the hell was that!? Are you trying to get killed?" Lapis who was frozen in spot as well ran over to the downed girl. Peridot grabbed her arm as Lapis helped her up.

"Listen Lapis, I have a plan." Peridot finally gave her friend information on what the next week would be like if they didn't want to be underlings to their newest adversary.


	6. Chapter 6 Game & kiss & match

**_WARNING LONGEST CHAPTER YET! ENJOY!_**

_Ch. 5 Game &amp; Kiss &amp; Match_

Sunday night the girls went over their battle strategy once more. Having an entire weekend to calm themselves and think things out really helped them out a lot. Lapis was exuberate with joy from her days at the aquarium and dancing, and Peridot had come up with more tricks and did a lot more resource for their upcoming battle. Right now as lapis prepared them tuna sandwiches for their lunch tomorrow, Peridot was tinkering with one of her newest creations. She called it a robonoid, but it just looked like a mess of wires to Lapis. Lapis also saw Peridot with a few bottles of silly string but she didn't ask. If Peridot had a plan it was best not to distract her. Last time she interrupted her they both got shocked pretty badly. Finishing the sandwiches and packing it all up she went over and placed a hand on Peridot's shoulder. Both girls gave each over a nod as they got ready for bed.

Across town Jasper prepared herself as well she had spent the whole weekend thinking about the funny blonde girl wit the round green glasses. She grinned as she imagined ruling over such a fun girl with an iron first. She might be gently, after everything the girl was a little pitiable. If she had stayed out she would be fine, although Lapis would have gotten a beat down. But she reminded herself she was the one who smeared a cupcake in her face on purpose. Unlike Lapis who just seem really unlucky, Peridot had indeed provoked her on purpose. Jasper laid down to rest with a smile on her face.

_'Let's the games begin, eh Peridot?'_

**MONDAY**

The duo arrived early; one of the first's to enter the just opened school gates as they made their ways not to their homeroom class's but first stopped by the student lounge Miss Quarts, had placed so students who have earned the privilege to may come in and use it how they please. Peridot being the top of her advanced class's had indeed won such a right. They stored their lunches, and sat to go over today's plan.

"Alright this is one of the safe places I know Jasper can't enter." Peridot tapped a finger against the chair as empathize. "Because we're unable to stay in here the whole day, and you can't get in here without my key this will be our mourning safe spot."

"Can't we eat lunch here too?" Lapis knew Peridot had a reason for doing everything but she couldn't understand why not stay in the safest spot at all times.

"Because she's not an idiot and will find out eventually that we come here every morning, and she can just wait outside readying herself for attack while we eat our lunch. But I need to know her complete routine to make sure she arrives at school late every day." Peridot didn't mean to sound so cross. Sighing she bowed her head towards Peridot as an apology. "This is going to be a long week." Lapis got up and placed a hand on her friends back, rubbing in a small circle she knew calmed Peridot down.

"Don't worry! All your plans tend to work." She frowned. "Most of them anyway."

"The cream puffs were not my fault. How was I to suspect to know your family full of fatty's who can't read a 'Do not Eat' sign." She moaned remember _that_ fun birthday.

"Enough with the past. You've gotten us through worse situations, I trust you." Lapis smiled at Peridot who returned it. A moment passed and the warning bell to homeroom rang. Walking with each other till they had to go their separate ways both girls waved as they prepared for the first day of the game.

They spent the whole day hiding out off Jasper's reach, enraging the large girl. In fact jasper didn't actually see them at all the first day. It wasn't till the last bell rang as she searched the library did she realize she lost the first day. This angered and delighted her.

"Guess that Peridot is quite the planner. Doesn't matter I got time."

**TUESDAY**

Starting off like Monday but with more confidence the girls again spent the whole day hiding from Jasper. Peridot was carful knowing that if they dropped their guards for a second Jasper would appear. Lapis followed her lead; the only problem they ran into was at the end of the day when Lapis had to stay behind for her swim club. Peridot chose to stay close to her friend then go to the shed that she made her robotics lab, checking in with Mr. Universe to inform him she will not be attending today. Lapis did her best while running speed drills but got stopped at the end to answer some questions from the first years. Jasper found them in the hall before lapis could get changed.

This ended with a chase that just impressed Peridot with Lapis's odd ability to put on a shirt and skirt while running. They made it out of the school gates and hid behind some bushes in the garden next to the school while Jasper ran past them.

**WENDSDAY**

Peridot had feared today, the day that all of them shared a gym class. It wasn't really surprising that neither girl had notice Jasper as the class was often divided into two groups. One was for the girls to do things like running, jumping or some other form of light exercise. The other was for the boys to do extreme exercises. Peridot thanked god they didn't have a substitute that wanted to combined the classes.

Normally Lapis wouldn't like this type of separation, believing it was stupid so expect more from boys but as it was lately they were very happy to find out Jasper did class with the boys. Peridot was curious to as why that was; Jasper did tower over most of the boys who may have not hit puberty yet. She was observantly buffer then them too; perhaps the gym teacher had mistaken her for a boy and never thought to revise that thought when Jasper was clearly wearing the girl's gym uniform. Either way Jasper was an amazing athlete and this coming from Peridot was quite the compliment, considering she could barley do anything other than run and stretch without tripping over her feet. Let alone dominate the playing field like Jasper did.

Today was no exemption as the girls played volleyball, and the boys played basketball Peridot watched Jasper carefully to jot down and revise tomorrows plans carefully later. She wasn't worried about participating, as she always did the minimal in this class anyway and knew the teacher had stopped caring about getting her more 'active' a long time ago. Jasper on the other hand was the center of activity on the boy's court. All the teams had wanted her and she could see why as she ran, dribbled, passed, and shot, constantly getting points. Peridot wasn't envious of her but she was impressed when Jasper jumped up and did a slam duck, bending the poor hoop a little while she was at it. Jasper looked over to her and saw her staring.

Jasper ginned wide and held up both arms, unabashedly flexing for Peridot who turned beet red and returned to the game she was suppose to be playing anyway. She could hear Jasper's loud laughter as she returned to Lapis's side who did see her red face and thankfully didn't comment.

Japer couldn't help but put on a little show for the tiny dork who was watching her, seeing her normally dismissive, pouty face go scarlet was a riot. Peridot was a lot funnier than she had anticipated, thinking that this game would be over from day one and she would have two more people throwing away their dignity, begging her not to hurt them like so many others. She did have a feeling that Peridot wasn't one to beg, hell Jasper was sure that Peridot wouldn't even bow without having to be forced and that just made the image a little bit sweeter to her. Sitting on the bench to take a break while the two other teams played a game to try and continue with their makeshift championship reaching down to her things grabbing her towel and water bottle, sat back up taking a large drink while she wiped her forehead.

She did some planning of her own in regards to Lapis and Peridot, she already knew Lapis as one of those well-liked, bubbly, school loving people who knew a lot of people but was friends with few. It was easy getting information on her as it seemed she participated in every school event and even volunteered in town at the theater. Peridot on the other hand was a challenge.

It seemed as if nobody could tell her much about the tiny little firecracker that had proposed this game of cat and mouse. The only one who seemed close to her was Lapis, and she couldn't get the info out of her right now. What she could gather is that Peridot was considered a genius even in the advanced classes; Rose Quart's had even made her a special student which meant a lot in this school. Also that she was considered a snarky little asshole by a lot of students. One even told her that Peridot had once gotten up in the middle of class, walked to the back of the room and yelled at the class clown for making too much noise during study time, and as they quoted 'If you don't shut up and study, then I must request that you leave so you don't infect me with your idiocy, you moronic locus'. Jasper chucked low, she had only known the girl for a few days but she believed she'd do something like that.

Looking up she saw the boys had stopped their game and where staring at the girl's court, what did one take their top off again. Looking over she didn't see anything until a dark haired girl she recognized as Lapis was helping a short girl she off the ground. She saw the top of a yellow blonde fluffy ponytail before she saw Peridot's face. She stood up when she did, a little shocked to see the proud girl stumble into her friend.

Peridot's entire face was covered in blood, her glasses gone and a distorted look on her face. Jasper had no idea what happened, but she saw Peridot right herself bend down and retrieve her eye wear that looked mangled as hell with no glass in one frame and even Jasper could see the crack in the wide eye of the other one. She then turned to a girl standing a little off from her and spoke. It was only a few words before she allowed Lapis to take her off the court, but it seemed to have the desired effect as the girl she spoke to went red and looked mad as hell. Before Jasper could go see what happened the teacher called things to order and made everybody go back to their games. Jasper didn't know what happened but she was interested to find out, she liked her prey to be in tip-top shape when she cut them down to size. She didn't like it when other's but in or marked her desired target before she could, and this was no different.

"What happened?" Lapis helped her friend who was blind without her glasses up the stairs and around the corner.

"Nothing you didn't see." Peridot wiped at her nose again, finding only more blood.

"What I did see was somebody giving you the stink-eye and next thing I know you got a 60mph ball to the face." Lapis sighed as they reached the nurse's office. "And I saw you get up and say-, what did you say, I don't remember because anything other than a ton of blood."

"I would like to know what you said as well." Both girls spun around to see a very large woman with loads of curly pink hair smiling at them. Her smile turned into a look of concern when she saw Peridot. "Goodness what happened?"

"Hello Principal Quarts, what are you doing here?" Peridot was a little out of it but she knew the principal was not meant to be in the nurse's office.

"Being the fill in nurse is my other job as well, though I do prefer it considering I started with a medical degree and not a teaching one." Rose got up and ushered the girls to the bed while she got out the wipes and band-Aids. "Now tell me what happened." She kneeled in front of Peridot and even then she was more than a head taller than her. Peridot was sure she'd never get use to the gigantic woman's presences, or her kindness.

"Well as you know I'm not well like among the majority of my peers and once again somebody took it upon themselves to remind me." She winced as Rose touched her nose. "As you probably heard Lapis I took a rather fast volleyball to the face." Rose touched her nose again and seemed pleased with something.

"Thank god your nose isn't broken, but I do want you to go home today. Lapis you too, as I know how terrible Peridot's eyesight is." Before Peridot could protest, Lapis elbowed her in the side. Taking the hint she shut up as Miss. Quarts placed everything back where it belonged. "And as a repeat of my first question what did you say to her after you got hit." Peridot blushed a little. She knew she shouldn't feel bad considering she used her words instead of fists.

"I called her a piteously indecent lout who was a decrepit cantankerously-caterwauling shameless exhibition of genetic deficiency." Both Rose and Lapis gave her a wide eyed look. "What?" Rose sighed.

"I don't like insulting but considering the circumstances it could have been worse. But I do insist you both go home. Don't worry I'll talk to your teacher's." Giving their thanks they both got up when the door opened.

"Hey doc, did you- Oh hello Quarts." There stood Jasper in all her post gym shower glory. "Did a chick with a banged up face come by?"

"If you look to your right you'll see her." Japer turned to the annoyed voice and found the one she was looking for. She was stunned for a minute seeing Peridot's eyes. They were a beautiful light green but held the brilliance and sharpness usually reserved for eyes with a darker hue. Before she let herself look like a complete idiot by staring into the tiny nerd's eyes she glanced down at her normally small sharp nose, now swelled and starting to turn a dark blue.

"Well you got a wallop didn't you? Shame I didn't see it." Jasper meant it too. For some reason seeing the injury caused a spark of anger to ricochet inside her.

"Yes well too bad for you but it appears that Lapis and I are under direct orders to return home for the day." Even if she didn't have great eyesight she could still make up the blur that was Jasper as she began to walk towards her.

"Really that's a pity considering I would have caught you today too." Peridot keeps coming stopping short of her and looked straight up.

"Don't worry. We'll continue the game tomorrow; I'm not one to run when I'm winning." Jasper growled and bent her face close to Peridot who looked amused. Both were like that for a few moments till Rose coughed.

"See you tomorrow then." Peridot placed a hand of jasper's stomach as she maneuvered around the beefy giant in front of her. Lapis was close behind her friend as they made their way out of the school with the bell ringing for the start of the next class. Jasper heard a soft Laugh behind her.

"It's good to see you making friends Jasper." Jasper didn't say anything to the pink woman as it would not be in her best inertest to explain their game. Instead she touched where Peridot had ran her hand across her stomach while smiling. Oh yes Peridot is the funniest person she's meet in a while, let's hope the fun last for quite a while.

**THURSDAY**

After yesterday's incident Lapis didn't feel too good, but had refused to stay in bed and it was only on Peridot's insistence and the threat of newly finished robonoids that Lapis agreed to stay home today. Peridot didn't blame her, Lapis was always bad with too much stress and it sometimes made her physically ill. Touching the band aid Lapis insisted on her wearing after a whole day of her nose being covered in ice. She was just happy she didn't get frost bit from all that cold. Heading up to the student lounge she stopped at the corner.

Jasper was there, standing in front of the door waiting. For here and Lapis no doubt, thankfully she foresaw this and left before she was notice and made her way to the robotics club. It truth the club had just been and old abandoned shed that everybody had forgotten about till Peridot had came and claimed it as her own sanctuary. It was technical a club, but as Lapis said nobody showed up most of the time. Peridot didn't mind, in fact she preferred the solitude it let her focus in peace. Taking out a small blue orb from her bag she placed it on the table and pressed the on button. The little thing whirled and four small nubby legs came out. Prototype number 56 was working well for now; she just hoped it stayed that way. Hearing a distant chime she turned it off and placed it back into her bag so she could have it in class with no one being the wiser.

Jasper was not amused when Peridot didn't show up this morning to the lounge. She was angry when she heard the first bell ring and she was still a no show, grinding her teeth she stomped off to her first class. Thinking that the smart ass ran off, she was fuming when she reached her classroom and didn't pay attention to her own strength causing the door handle to break off. The teacher was about the say something when she dropped it on his desk but he saw the look on her face, deciding that he liked having his head kept quiet as she took her seat. As the day proceeded onward she only became moodier.

By 3rd period she was utterly pissed, covering up her head with her arms as a clear 'fuck off' signal to those who didn't know better already. How dare that little bitch run when things when things were getting good. Jasper was just about to skip and find Peridot when the door opened after Mr. Wilkins had began his role call.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I'm here to inform you that Lapis Lazuli will not be coming to class today." Jasper's head jerked up to see the target of her rage speaking to the teacher.

"What's the matter with Miss. Lazuli?" Jasper started to smile when she saw the small girl.

"It seems she ate something she shouldn't have and can't leave her bed. She'll feel better tomorrow, sorry and thank you for your time." As Peridot left she took Jasper's bad mood with her. She hadn't run away, she wanted to play the game. Jasper kept her eyes on the now shut door her smile becoming predatory as she thought about the green eyed cutie.

Jasper froze. Cutie? Where the fuck did that come from? She wasn't' cute she was a sarcastic twerp with a fucking god complex. She shook her head her wild white hair going everywhere, taking a deep breath to clear her mind she started to plan where and how she would catch her. (Defiantly not thinking about her full lips and how cute she would look flushed from running, nope defiantly not.)

Jasper spent the better part of the rest of the day looking for Peridot; she couldn't find her at lunch and only catch glimpses of her over the crowd. Why the hell was she so small!? It was nearing the end of school and she knew that clubs were happening today so she just had to figure out if Peridot was in one. It took a few minutes but after a couple traumatized students jasper discovered that Peridot was the only loyal member to the schools robotics club. After wondering for a minute when this school got that club she started going towards the shed that made Peridot's little club house, grinning while she jogged.

"As always Peridot, I'm astounded by your creativity! What do you call this little guy" Mr. Universe held her robonoid which she had demonstrated for him just a few moments before.

"I don't name them until it's out of its prototype phase to avoid getting attached." Mr. Universe looked abashed by peridot's cold blutness. Sometimes he belived Peridot could be a hundered years old from the way she acted.

"Well if you don't plan on keeping it, I think Steven would love it!" Perdot seemed to think this over.

"I haven't worked the bugs out of it so it might explode. But if you want to test it I don't mind." Mr. Universe looked it once more before putting it down.

"Nah, but if you have one that you know won't explode I'll take it." His phone began to ring scaring Peridot.

"Sorry, it's Steven; he's getting the hang of texting." Glancing over the messages a soft and loving smile entered onto his beaded face. "Hey it says that Rose and him want to have a picnic. Do you mind if I leave early." He said while inching towards the door.

"Do not let me keep you from your family."

"Thanks Peridot! Remember try to be out of here in an hour, Rose won't be happy with either of us if she found out you spent the night again." Peridot frowned as she remembered that incident as well, practically shivering when she thought of the Principals angry concern.

"Yes sir." She waved as he left, leaving the door slightly jarred. Moving as fast as he could into the building he bumped into another student.

"Sorry about that." Getting an irritated growl from the very large student the long hair man quickened his pace to get to his family sooner, and tried not to make it look like he was running away from the much larger student. Jasper saw the shed and the sign on the ground that said 'Robotics club', seeing the door was already opened a bit she slowed her pace as she listened.

"Alright now if you would just fit… Come on I had to pay extra for this stupid- Why will you not go in!?" Grinning at the sound of Peridot's frustration she gently pushed the door, it swung soundlessly on it's hinges. Peridot had her back to her and was too absorbed in her own world to sense the heavy footsteps behind her. Jasper was right behind her before she even notice the growing shadow the covered her. Jasper chucked lightly causing Peridot to freeze in place. She put down her wrench and whatever else she had and picked up her robonoid as she slowly turned around clicking the power button and feeling it warm in her hands.

"Well, now isn't this a nice little hide-out." Jasper raised her hands, gesturing to the room around her. "Gotta admit you were right about this being fun." Finally meeting her eyes Jasper's smile fell a degree when she saw the bruise. It looked better but it still looked like it would hurt if she touched it. Peridot glanced to both sides of Jasper, the girl in front of her saw this and spread her arms out more and lowered them. She seemed relaxed but Peridot could see the tense lines in her body posture, just waiting for a reason to grab her. Rolling the blue ball in her hands and a little sound was heard as the legs popped out. Jasper heard this and saw Peridot fiddling with something, growing curious she reached down and took it from her with little resistance.

"What's this, did you make this?" The little robonoid looked much smaller in jasper's grip. Peridot took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Want to see what it does?" Jasper couldn't help herself, she wanted to game to last for just a few more minutes before she declared victory.

"Sure why not." She held it out to Peridot who pressed another much smaller button near top. A little cannon come out of the top and Peridot got down on the ground.

"What are you- AAHHH!" The roboniod had shot out a large amount of gooey substance, a mixture of the silly string solution and a few other ingredients on Peridot's part. Jasper was completely distracted and slightly blinded by it. Peridot ran around her and bolted to the school's entrance hearing something that could only be described as a roar come from behind her.

"GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Peridot glanced behind her to see Jasper charging at her only made her increase her speed. Getting to the gates was the easy part, but she kept going until she was in the gardens next door. She knew Jasper had see her go in, so she headed towards the thicknesses part and keep quiet. After several moments possible fifteen minutes of stopping around Jasper knew she wouldn't be able to find her.

"You little- tomorrow I will catch you!" She stomped away rather loudly but it wasn't for another few minute that she felt safe enough to breathe let alone come down from the tree she had scampered up onto.

"Until tomorrow then." Peridot said to the sky.

**FRIDAY**

Today was the finally day and Lapis refused to let Peridot come alone today. They both came late in the morning, almost missing the bell for their first classes. They spent all of second period in silence each thinking of their problems to come if they lose the game. For their third class both Peridot and Lapis got out a bit early to hide until fourth period. Finally lunch rolled around and the girls meet at the back of the school which has been their lunch spot all week.

"Oh god Perry, the stress of all this isn't good for me." Lapis sat down grabbing her chest dramatically as to help ease some of the tension that's been building all day. Seeing how it wasn't working she sighed and picked up her lunch. "I cannot believe we are missing pizza day because of this." Lapis ate her homemade salad, courtesy of Peridot in silence.

"We can go have pizza tonight for dinner, my treat of course." This cheered Lapis up considerably as they ate in peace. Halfway though lunch the girls had relaxed enough to enjoy each other's company once more. Both had begun to laugh at some stupid fish puns Lapis made, enjoying themselves.

"So this is where you two hide at lunch." The girl's heart's almost stopped in their chest as the jumped up to see Jasper leaning against the only exit. "I must give you points for hiding in plain sight." Jasper made her way in a sort of leisurely pace. Lapis was practically shaking.

_'No, No, No, we were so close.'_ Peridot could see Lapis inner thought projected outwards in absolute terror. Peridot was scared too, what she did yesterday was probably enough to piss a saint off, let only Jasper. Knowing Lapis couldn't' move Peridot grabbed her arm their lunches forgotten. Jasper knew Peridot was up to something and wouldn't let her get the drop on her this time. Dashing to the side of Jasper was easy enough but dragging along Lapis slowed her down and made it harder and Jasper slammed one hand into the wall, creating a hole and stopping the girls from leaving. Seeing the girl who has been in her mind and has been keeping her guessing and so entertained finally cornered by her own body was exhilarating, especially after what happened yesterday.

"Aw, what's the matter not happy to see me? And here I thought we were finally getting along." Jasper leaned in close to Peridot. Lapis had gotten behind Peridot as the girl in question took a step forward up to the tormenter. Jasper was happy she had won the game, but she wanted Peridot to acknowledge defeat to her.

"Tell you what, lunch is almost over and I'd rather not actually break your nose, so here's a deal." Peridot's eyes narrowed. "You say 'I lose' and I won't hurt you. Either of you, but I want to hear you say you lose." The smile on Jasper's face could put the Cheshire cat to shame. Peridot knew she was right and it ate at her. She looked at face taking in the amber eyes, the nose that looked like it been broken a few time, and sighed. Jasper smile got impossible bigger thinking it was a sigh of defeat. Peridot looked at her and grabbed her collar.

And kissed her straight on the lips.

The kiss lasted a few seconds but within those moments time froze. Lapis mouth was agape, her eyes wide and unbelieving. Jasper herself didn't seem to know what happened until Peridot pulled away, grabbed Lapis and ducked under her arm. All the while she continued staring at the spot in the wall Peridot's head had just been.

"Never." Was all Peridot said before running, dragging Lapis behind her whose face remained the same expression of shock and disbelief. Jasper's head turned to the direction of Peridot's voice and stayed there as if expecting her to still be there. After what felt like hours Jasper stood up straight, and started to laugh.

"What the hell! AHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! HAHAHAHAH!" Finally claiming down but still chuckling, she thought of the little spitfire that had just kissed her to escape. Jasper was impressed.

"Peridot you are the greatest." Laughing Jasper spent the entire period at the back of the school just going over what happened.

_'Almost there.'_ Peridot keeps her eyes on the clock as she counted down the seconds till the final bell. It was there last period and they were almost free. The bell finally rang and Peridot got out of there fast making her way to Lapis class a few doors down. Lapis still looked shell shocked when she greeted her. Peridot tried to make conversation but Lapis keep looking at her like she had two heads. Having enough of that she quickly pulled Lapis into the nearest bathroom.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet since this afternoon." Lapis looked at her and smiled, making her look slightly deranged.

"Me? I'm fine, positively peachy. I'm wondering if you're okay considering the fact you kissed THE PERSON TRYING TO KILL US!" Lapis had been freaking out about this all day. Why would Peridot do that? And her look's said as much as Peridot sighed.

"Lapis we would have lost if I didn't do it. Please let's go home and order pizza we'll talk about it there okay?" Lapis nodded her head. When they left the bathroom most of the school was already gone expect for a few stragglers. Peridot and Lapis made their way to the front of the school and Lapis couldn't help it.

"Last few feet and where home free. Let's go!" She began to run with Peridot chasing after her. Lapis couldn't breath until they got to the gate. Once they where there the finally bell would ring, signifying the end of this hellish week. And it was so that as soon as Lapis Got to the outside of the gate the bell rang. Looking back to share a smile with Peridot, her heart dropped. There stood Jasper with a strangling Peridot in her arms, not even looking at Lapis as she took the hand Peridot was hitting her shoulder with and looked Peridot dead in the eye with and insane smile on her lips.

"I win."


	7. Chapter 7 Ch 55 Jasper pov

**Hi everybody, I wanted to take a moment to thank you for your patience and to just say how much I LOVE YOUR ALL!**

**I'm terrible with the computer and I think there's a problem with my word document, I'm not sure if it can get virus but I'd bet money on it. Also about the mistakes I'm trying to fix them but still figuring this stuff out. But I want to apologize to you all for having to deal with my mistakes, and will do my best to keep them from happening again and fix them as I go. Please bear with me as I don't have that much free time between collage and my jobs.**

**Also when I come home and read your review it just made me so happy I squealed like a little girl. So thank you so much for reading my story! As a gift to help clarified what happened in the last chapter I made this. Please enjoy!**

_Ch. 5.5 Jasper's P.O.V_

**_Flashback to a few hours ago_**

Jasper could still barley believe that little shrimp had kissed her, still holding a hand up to her mouth to try and quiet your laughing fits, she sat down where the girls were before she had interrupted them. She knew she shouldn't go to class or risk bursting out with and extreme case of the giggles in the middle of something and more than likely get a detention. Glancing down she saw the two had left behind their lunches. Realizing she had spent the whole period looking for them, she thought it was only fitting that she finished the lunches they left behind. Munching on some pretzels she tried and think of her next plan seeing as the normal type of cat and mouse wasn't working and she only had a few hours left till the day was over. Peridot had proven beyond any doubt that this was indeed the most fun she had in quite a while and Jasper was constantly being surprised by her. Running her finger across her bottom lip she remembered again the complete stupor the little nerd put her in.

"Never huh? We'll see about that." Jasper looked up to the sky, a plan forming in her mind.

**LATER**

Getting out of her last class early was easy, ask to use the bathroom and just don't come back, a classic. Heading towards the entrance, Jasper kept an eye out to make sure Peridot didn't have the same bright idea as her and left school before the end of the day. Jasper made her way out of school and veered right to the large tree and sat down in its shade, allowing her a great view of the school's gates. Hearing the bell that signaled the end of the period she placed her hands on her knees and scooted up on the large root she was seated on and waited. Soon people where leaving and not a single one of them was either of the girls but it didn't discourage her for this was the only entrance that students could use to get off school grounds and she was sure Peridot hadn't left yet. Her patience paid off when Lapis and Peridot made their way out of the school. Standing she noticed that Lapis looked fidgety as she spoke as she waited for Peridot to put her shoulder bag on. Not even glancing in her direction they both walked fast towards their freedom. Lapis broke out into a run and Peridot followed, causing Jasper to run, making a beeline for Peridot she speeds up. The girl wasn't that fast when she didn't know she was being chased.

_'I almost got you, just a little closer.'_ Jasper dashed and catches Peridot's arm, yanking her towards her and scooping her up with her other arm basically cradling her. Peridot looked stunned which Jasper found great delight in when she heard the finally bell signaling the end of the school day. She heard Lapis cheer but didn't bother to look over at her. Instead she grabbed the hand Peridot was hitting her with and looked her dead in the eye.

"I win." Oh and how Jasper loved to win.


	8. Chapter 8 Freinds Forever

_Ch. 6 Friends forever_

Peridot was angry with herself, they where so close and she let her guard down because she didn't like to run. The cocky grin she was face to face with only proved to infuriate her more as its owner was busy examining her like a lion did before it killed a gazelle.

"Put me down." Jasper's eyes shot back up to Peridot's face and the grin turned into a smirk.

"Why? I just picked you up." It appeared that Jasper was just in the mood to be a smartass. Turning her head she saw Lapis had collapsed on the ground staring at Peridot in Jasper's arms. Jasper frowned when she saw this and followed Peridot's gaze to Lapis.

"Seems like I go two new lackeys, don't I." Peridot's mind went a mile a minute, figuring a way around her own idea she clenched her teeth.

"No, you don't." Jasper looked back at her; the slight frown had a twinge of confusion.

"What are you going on about now? This was your game you remember; don't tell me you're backing out now." Peridot didn't break eye contact as Jasper got an amused look on her face. "Or are you going to propose another game. Well tough luck I won, deal with it."

"Yes, you won." Jasper seemed please to hear her say that but lost the look as she continued. "But Lapis was outside of the school when the bell rang. She won the game." Anger washed over Jasper and the grip on Peridot's arm tightened.

"But you just agreed with me, I won. She couldn't have beaten me."

"Lapis was outside so she beat you, but you beat me" Peridot would so much rather bite her tongue off then say her next sentence. Taking a deep breath she said it as fast as she could. "It's my loss. Meaning you only have one more acolyte to add to your list." Jasper's face didn't seem to know whether to look pleased or confused.

"So what you're saying is you admit you lost. So instead of me getting you and the swimmer chick, you're going to be my … the hells an acolyte?" It was clear that Jasper needed to hear this say the ever so demeaning words.

"Acolyte, it means servant or follower and yes. I lost, happy you gargantuan asshole?" Jasper growled at the last part and Peridot could feel it in her chest. Peridot blushed as she recalled she was still being cradled in her arm and jerked her legs. "Now will you put me down, I like the ground under my feet." Jasper complied, almost dumping Peridot onto the ground, but kept her arm in her grasp. Tugging her arm she wasn't surprised to find it difficult to free herself; Jasper let her hand relaxed till Peridot could slid part of her arm out, stopping Peridot's hand by giving it a gently squeeze. Peridot glared at Jasper who looked at her fondly.

"Most people in your position would be on the ground _begging_ me to spare them. Then there's you." Jasper bent her head slightly to meet the glare more head on. "Even now I bet your planning a way to get out of this. Well tough luck sweetheart, you're the most fun I've had in ages and I just can't wait to spend the rest of the year reminding you that you have to do everything I say, and how about we get started now." Jasper took her free hand to Peridot's face and grabbed her chin and part of her cheeks. "How about another kiss?" Peridot's face went beet red and swung her free hand to Jaspers face; Jasper removed her hand that been pressing Peridot's cheeks together and stopped it easily.

"You brute!" Jasper couldn't help but think Peridot was adorable when she was angry. Straightening up, Jasper transferred both of Peridot's hands into only one of her own. Peridot had to stand on her tip toes to keep her balance from being held up like this. Jasper stood with her now free hand on her hip as she was fighting back laughter from seeing Peridot tries to move away on her toes like some sort of demented crab. Reaching upwards she went to grab the neckerchief around Peridot's neck, something hard hit her arm forcing it down again. Anger replaced any amusement on her face and she turned to face the interloper, who stood in front of the captured girl breathing heavily and looking pretty mad herself. Lapis had used her school bag to beat Jaspers offending hand away, and now was backing up until she almost bumped into Peridot.

"That's enough! Let her go you jerk!" Before Jasper could swat her away like an annoying fly, she braced her arm around Peridot. "You hit me and Peridot goes free!" That caused the large one to stop, raising an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"She's right." Peridot chimed in. "The deal was if we won you'd leave us alone, and Lapis did win. So you hurt her and the deals off." Peridot was ecstatic. Lapis had stopped Jasper from whatever she was going to do to her with only a few words, and she couldn't be prouder off her friend.

Jasper on the other hand was pissed.

"Say's who!? Why should I have to control myself when I won and you even agreed to be the prize!" Jasper jerked the hand that still held Peridot in a tight grasp, lifting Peridot off the ground a few Inches; Lapis's arm was still around her neck causing her to stumble backwards as her arm went with Peridot.

"Because it's part of the game. Now will you let me go before you rip my arms out of their sockets!?" Jasper let go causing both girls to fall to the ground. Lapis grabbed her bag and stood up, ready to defend the still dazed girl on the pavement. Jasper growled and she stomped around Lapis and Peridot stopping at the gate.

"Monday morning, I expect you to be here seven sharp, you got that Peridot?" Peridot nodded and understanding. Jasper left, but both the girls were still very tense, waiting for Jasper to come back and just start kicking them or something similar painful. After a few minutes Peridot stood and grabbed Lapis shoulder.

"Thanks for that." Lapis turned to her friend with tears welling in her eyes. "What's wrong are you hurt?" The tears fell as Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot's neck and started to cry in earnest. "What the… Lapis calm down let's go home and talk. We also have to get that pizza remember." She hugged her back awkwardly, rubbing her back to try and make her quiet herself. Lapis let go and nodded but still looked a moment away from full blown sobbing, she let Peridot take them back to their dorm and ordered an extra-large half sardines, half plane pizza with stuffed crust. Peridot made Lapis a plate as the girl in question was on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said when Peridot gave over with the paper plate and a cup full of orange soda.

"For what?" Peridot asked. Lapis looked up the tears still flowing.

"This is all my fault. If I just let her kill me you would not have to listen to what she said. I'm so sorry for dragging you into this." Peridot tried to reassure her but she just kept repeating. 'I'm so sorry' and 'It's my entire fault.' Knowing she wouldn't get anywhere like this Peridot sighed and sat next to her.

"So you slammed a cupcake into her face on purpose? You proposed a game that had very little chance at winning without proper planning? You kissed her making her focus shift on to you alone? Because as I recall I did these things, and if you did them then my memory isn't as good as we thought it was." Lapis finally looked at her, tears stopping. "Lapis don't blame yourself. If anything you saved me today so I should be thanking you with disgusting fish pizza but you won't stop crying long enough to let me do that." Handing over the plate with the culinary atrocity on it Peridot breathed out a tired breath.

"But if I didn't hide behind you then you wouldn't even be involved with this." Peridot narrowed her eyes.

"Lapis even if you stood up for yourself it would make no difference to how I would react. I'd still do my best to keep you safe as I know you'd do for me." Before Lapis could apologize again, Peridot put a finger to her lips. "Not another word. Tomorrow is going to be a hot one so we're going to spend it entirely on the beach, and I will let you drag me into the ocean with little protest. Then on Sunday, we're staying inside with the air conditioner on high, not leaving this room and having a gaming day. Heck we don't even have to get out of bed. Anything you'd like to add?" Lapis looked at Peridot a little shell-shocked. Within a minute of looking at Peridot's 'no nonsense' face, with her blonde hair puffy and frizzy for the days heat she started to laugh.

"No arguments here." Peridot smiled back and the girls ate and began to plan their weekend, both trying to forget the up-coming week. While halfway across town somebody was counting the seconds to Monday, overjoyed to have Peridot under their thumb.


	9. The beginning

_Ch. 7 Beginning_

**BEEB BEEB BEEB BEEB BEEB BEEB BEEB**

Lapis blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she looked around for the source of the terrible sound that was disturbing the beautiful thing that was sleep. Seeing the alarm clock was on the other side of the room Lapis muttered a harsh word as she was forced to leave the sheets she had cocooned herself. Finally turning it off, she glanced at the time. It read 5:30am in bright red letters, making Lapis want to throw it out the window. School didn't start until eight so she didn't know why it was set for so early, till the memory hit her. Today was Monday. Looking over to Peridot she saw her asleep, face down on a controller, still hooked up to one of the multiply gaming systems she owned. The weekend was as wonderful as Peridot had planned they spent all of Saturday afternoon on the beach and the night in town, slept in on Sunday and almost never left the room, they must of fallen asleep last night during a gaming session. The proof of this was the fact Peridot was completely shoved against the wall with a large spot big enough for another person to lay down next to her on the single sized bed she had. Lapis went over to shake Peridot awake. They needed to both shower before anybody else woke up and used all the hot water.

"Perry. Come on Perry time to wake up." She got a groan and an attempted roll over, but Peridot was stopped short by the wall.

"Come on sleepy head, we have a long day ahead of us and it'll be better if you had a nice hot shower." Grabbing the controller that was lodged under Peridot's head, she yanked that out and shook her till she sat up.

"Coffee." Was the only word that came out of Peridot's mouth. Lapis sighed as she picked up their uniforms and half dragged the semi conscious girl to the shower room.

"Wash up and you can drink the whole pot for all I care." Lapis handed Peridot her stuff and the girls washed up and made their way to the shared kitchen. Lapis turned on the coffee maker while Peridot made pop-tarts. By this time some of their other house mates where wandering around now, not giving the two friends a lot of privacy. Sitting across from each other, Peridot drank a whole mug of black coffee and was now nursing a second cup, eating her breakfast slowly as she joined the waking world. Lapis ate both of hers pretty quickly and drank a whole glass of milk in one shot. Standing up she washed the cup out and left it to dry, her back still towards Peridot she packed up two lunches she had made the afternoon prior. It had become a bit of a habit with the past week and all; she actually liked making the lunches, because Peridot had to each every bite of it.

"You don't have to go to school today." Lapis ventured. She had tried to talk Peridot out of going to school all weekend.

"Yes I do." That had been Peridot's reply every time. Lapis stayed quiet as she finished packing up, she glanced at the time on the oven. 6:30. School was a five minute walk from the dorm giving the girls plenty of time to face reality.

"You can stay home and I'll aggravate her enough to get her to hit me, then you don't have to follow her orders." Lapis tried again.

"That won't work. If I stay here I'd already be breaking my part of the deal. And everything I've done to keep you from a beating will have been completely redundant." Peridot got up to get herself a third cup. Chugging it down she followed Lapis's example and rinsed it out as well. Walking over she patted Lapis on the back, Lapis looked tired. "Don't worry I'll think of a way out of this. I've been in worse situations you know." Lapis snorted.

"Not a lot is worse than having to obey the scariest person we've ever met; who by the way I'm pretty sure has the hots for you!" Lapis had reran Friday in her mind countless times and had come to that conclusion on how Jasper didn't seem to care that Lapis had won, and had her complete focus on Peridot alone. Peridot pushed her shoulder.

"Yeah right, now let's go retrieve our school supplies." Peridot had laughed at the idea when she first heard it and now only thought it was funnier. Leaving the kitchen to get both and her and Lapis backpacks, she left Lapis alone with her thoughts Lapis could only worry about her naive little friend. Jasper had definitely taking more than a passing interest in Peridot and she could only imagine what that giant had planned for her. Steeling herself with that thought she muttered under her breath as she started after Peridot.

"If Jasper thinks she can do as she likes to Peridot she's got another thing coming." Lapis entered their shared room mentally preparing for the day ahead.

**_Across town_**

Jasper hit the punching bag a few more times before calling it quits and headed towards the shower, she was so happy she almost skipped. She had counted every minute of this weekend, her entire mind revolving around a certain little dork that had to listen to her every command. At first Jasper believed her to be nothing more than a pest who was good for a few cheap laughs, but had been proven wrong with the past week. She really had to ask Peridot what was in that little robot of hers; it took forever to get it out of her hair. It was a problem because she would start thinking about Peridot at the most awkward times, like right now for instants. She shouldn't be thinking about how cute the nerd was when she was in the shower, not that she was cute of course but still. She shouldn't think of her lovely eyes, the cute little noises she made when she was surprised, or how soft her lips were… Jasper jacked the water up and finished up before that train of thought could go any further. After dressing for the day in her school attire she gathered her things and headed out. When she reached the lobby of her apartment building she made her way towards the back entrance. Most tenants weren't allowed back here, but she paid extra to have a place to store her greatest possessions.

"Hello beautiful, did you miss me?" Jasper made her way over to a parked bike. It was a Gunbus 410, a rather large motorcycle that suited Jasper perfectly. Straddling it, she turned it on and just listen to it purr to life while she clicked the parking lot bottom to open the doors that led to the outside world. Making sure the garage had close again before heading off (she had caught hell the last time she did), Jasper made her way to the meeting place with Peridot a smile already on her face.

**AT THE SCHOOL GATE**

Peridot pulled out her phone to check the time, Jasper was two minutes late from her own appointed time. She sighed and Lapis pulled her closer to her chest.

"You think she forgot?" Lapis inquired. Peridot turned her face towards her after putting her phone back in her bag

"I don't believe so. She was very clear about meeting here and I don't want to risk her getting upset."

"Then you're smarter then you look." Peridot and Lapis swung their head around to see Jasper who had yet again snuck up on them. Lapis squeezed herself impossibly closer to Peridot and glared at Jasper, who saw how close they were stuck together and glared back. "I actually half expected you to stay home today you know, really glad I didn't have to come to you." Jasper reached over took Peridot by her upper arm; the one Lapis wasn't clinging too. "I want to talk alone, so lose your little pet and come with me." She began to pull Peridot towards the school, Lapis held fast.

"If you haven't forgotten already I don't have to listen to you." Lapis almost snarled at Jasper.

"Yeah, but she does." Pulling Peridot closer to her for empathizes. "And I don't think she wants you around for this conversation." Jasper grinned. "I could make her do something so embarrassing that she'll never look you in the eye again. So still want to come along?" Lapis got a look of indignity on her face at that thought, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist before she could retaliate.

"Lapis, go. I'll be fine." Peridot gave her a small smile to encourage her to let go. Lapis begrudgingly let go of Peridot and stood there hating herself while Peridot was dragged towards the school again.

"Let go, I can walk." Jasper looked at the fuming girl and raised an eyebrow. "If you think I'd run away now there is something wrong with your brain. I'll follow just let go." Peridot was freed and followed Jasper around the school, the same place where she had kissed the large girl to get her and Lapis away from her. Jasper sat on the bench that Lapis and she had enjoyed lunch for the past week; Peridot stood in front of her waiting for her to say something.

"You look like a soldier waiting to receiving an order. Relax a bit will you?" Jasper could almost see the tension radiating off Peridot in wave.

"Not a lot to relax about." Peridot countered.

"Can't argue with that. But I don't want you stiff as a board every time we talk."

_'Which will be more then you think.'_ Jasper thought.

"What do you want from me? I hope it's not something juvenile like doing your homework."

"You just a way of pissing people off don't you?" Jasper hadn't even thought about that bonus. Maybe she'll add it to the list. "What I want from you is simple, meet me here every morning and coming when I call you is a good start."

"Just meet you here? Why?" Jasper reached out her hand, holding it open towards Peridot. Jasper shook her fingers in a simple 'come here' command. Peridot stepped forward and put her hand in Jasper's, noting how tiny her hand was Jasper closed her hand and pulled Peridot forward.

"AH!" Peridot stumbled landing against Jasper's chest. Wrapping her arm around Peridot, Jasper set the girl on her knee.

"As I've said before, you are the most fun I've had in a while, besides you not that bad to look at." Peridot was a little flushed from her embarrassment of being this close but was glaring at Jasper for that looks comment. "So I'll repeat what I said the last time I saw you." Once again a predatory look was in Jasper's yellow eyes. "How about another kiss?" Peridot's entire face became red.

"What?! That's sexual harassment you know! I could report you!" Jasper laughed and waggled a finger in her face.

"Obeying me was your term of the game you know. Besides you kissed me first." Peridot looked away in an attempt to hide her blush. "Come on, it's not like I'm telling you to go streaking though the school. It's just a kiss. I'll even let you set the pace." Peridot sighed in defeat and returned her gaze towards Jasper.

"Fine. Tell anyone and I'll destroy you." Standing up in front of her so she count stand a little taller than the larger girl who remained seated.

"Big talk from a little nerd." Peridot Placed her hands on either side of jasper's face and gave her a chastise kiss on her nose. "Not what I had in mind."

"You said I could set the pace so deal with it." Peridot kissed her nose again.

"Fine but at least aim lower." Peridot looked annoyed and finally kissed her on her lips. Jasper wrapped her arms around Peridot so she couldn't escape and kissed back a little too hard for small girl who broke away. Reaffirming her hands to Jasper's neck right below her chin and giving her a warning look, Peridot kissed her again. Jasper responded a little softer this time. It wasn't messy or sloppy, it was just a kiss and it was… nice. They stayed like that for a few minutes; Jasper gave up trying for a deep kiss when Peridot's lips remained cemented shut. She didn't what to completely force her. After a while the bell signaling homeroom rang. Peridot stepped away from jasper and Picked up her bag and proceeded to class.

"See ya tomorrow Dottie!" Peridot didn't respond as she speed up. Jasper laughed at the display, giddy from what just happened. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.


End file.
